deadspacefandomcom-20200223-history
User talk:Subtank
Talk Page Archive Appropriations As it is easier to ask forgiveness then permission - my, but that sounds ominous, does it not? - I "appropriated" the userbox on your page and created a similar one for myself. I hope you are alright with it, though I assure you that none of the links lead to any of your pages, so there should not be any conflict. It seems that once I understand how to use a template or box or whathaveyou, I utilize it often. Still getting the hang of everything though. Oh, and good edits on the Template. It looks much better. Auguststorm1945 21:36, February 21, 2010 (UTC) :It is not copyrighted... so... :P - 5əb'7aŋk(7alk) 21:46, February 21, 2010 (UTC) Logs When we list the characters in a particular log, do we include only those who have speaking roles? Or should we include characters mentioned as well? Auguststorm1945 19:22, February 28, 2010 (UTC) :I would suggest include those mentioned as well.- 5əb'7aŋk(7alk) 19:24, February 28, 2010 (UTC) Regarding the Timeline If you are interested, I'm finally putting up my proposed new format for the Timeline article; it can be found here. Auguststorm1945 20:11, February 28, 2010 (UTC) :Superb work! I would suggest having some kind of box surrounding "Media Begins" so that the users wouldn't confuse them as being part of the timeline's text.- 5əb'7aŋk(7alk) 20:14, February 28, 2010 (UTC) Military Suit Hey subtank, why did you revert my edit? (not trying to be an asinine or jerk?) There are only 2 known variants in-game. M10 101 20:33, March 1, 2010 (UTC) :I am pretty sure the one Isaac wore is similar to the soldiers of USM Valor; the only difference is the balaclava he wore to conceal his mouth. This is probably to conceal the static facial expression, intentionally made by the developers.- 5əb'7aŋk(7alk) 22:02, March 1, 2010 (UTC) :There is the shoulder pad M10 101 20:30, March 2, 2010 (UTC) Need some help? Hi there! I'm game widow and I'm a helper on the with Gaming and Entertainment teams at Wikia. — Game widow 11:30, March 30, 2010 (UTC) :Well, if you're not busy, there's a slight bug in the current skin; the background image (Isaac, aka, Dead Space Hero) is not supposed to be a static image and it should scroll down together with the article, a black background keeps on reappearing every now and then and it appears behind the Dead Space Hero image, and there's an additional layer underneath Wiki.png which I can't seem to remove. :Toodles! - 5əb'7aŋk(7alk) 13:27, March 30, 2010 (UTC) ::I do have the time, and I'll have a look at that for you :) .. also, how would you feel about trying out a fixed-width layout on the wiki home page ? — Game widow 23:51, March 30, 2010 (UTC) :::I've attempted the "fixed-width" on the homepage and felt it was somewhat unnecessary for the wiki to have such thing. It's just.... ugly. :P - 5əb'7aŋk(7alk) 08:18, March 31, 2010 (UTC) :OK, so what you are missing to keep the background image stationary while you scroll is the "position" attribute in your specification of background_accent2 for both the main page and regular pages: body.mainpage #background_accent2 { background-image: url(http://images1.wikia.nocookie.net/deadspace/images/6/6b/AccentWikiLogo.png); background-position: 2px 0; position: fixed; height: 1162px; z-index: 0; } :and to get rid of the black intruding on your other background (specified in .color2) you need to add a repeat, like so: .color2 { background: #000 url(http://images3.wikia.nocookie.net/deadspace/images/8/89/AccentWikibackground.jpg) top center repeat-x; } :cheers! — Game widow 19:02, March 31, 2010 (UTC) Layout of the main page me again :) ... i just can't help myself. So i really do like many (really most) of the elements of your newer skin, but i do feel that there are a couple of parts (fixed width notwithstanding) of the main page layout that really could use some refinement. To whit, Deadgif2.gif would be so much easier to blend in if it had some black on both sides, not just on the right hand side. That way you could blend it almost seamlessly into the background. It wouldn't need to move, just to be wider so that it incorporates some black on both sides of the flashing part. Also, the picture links to the categories are a great idea, but there is nothing tying those images one to the other. I realize that individually they may be really good choices for the category to which they correspond, but you should consider trying to have some sort of them between them that makes them work as a group. Thoughts? — Game widow 20:51, March 31, 2010 (UTC) :Thanks for the help. :) :Regarding Deadgif2.gif, I do not possess any image editing program for GIF images and do not have the proper skill to do so. I would suggest talking to MasterM, the uploader and possible creator of the image. However, if you can fix the image, by all means, please do. I'm sure MasterM wouldn't mind. :) :Regarding the Pictures/Category: as of now, I don't have any new idea/thought on how to improve them. I was under the impression that they work fine with the community (and applied the "If they don't yell at you, you're doing it right" test). If you have any brilliant idea to make it more appealing and functional, I would love to hear it.- 5əb'7aŋk(7alk) 20:57, March 31, 2010 (UTC) Mockup of the home page Hi again :) .. I've made a mockup of your main page on my sandbox wiki to illustrate the possibilities with fixed width. You can find that here. You'll note that i kept what i do like about your the work you've done on your skin and just made a few minor changes. At the moment, i have some strange caching issues which are preventing the headers from displaying properly, but that is being worked on. Anyway, if you still hate the idea, that's fine, it's your call, but if you decide that you do like it after all, we can implement it here and the fixed-width portion is only for the main page, your other pages would remain as they are. — Game widow 17:24, April 5, 2010 (UTC) :Those headers finally updated overnight, so now the main page looks as it should on my sandbox wiki— Game widow 10:15, April 6, 2010 (UTC) ::Sorry for the late reply (Wikia Staff were being such a drag lately and blocked me for a week without any warning). ::Anyway, the homepage looks great! I think we should implement a fixed-width portion for the wiki now; I just used my cousin's 1920px computer and amazed and shocked at the view. Perhaps keep the width at 1024px?- 5əb'7aŋk(7alk) 14:13, April 8, 2010 (UTC) I rather think that this is the best looking Wiki around :) DisMEMBAH 15:47, April 8, 2010 (UTC) :Heh. :) :Halopedia was supposed to have MasterChief as the background image, but the community over there decided it looked ugly and chose to have the simple white background with only the header showing the Halo environment. :) - 5əb'7aŋk(7alk) 15:50, April 8, 2010 (UTC) nubs. Isaac looks good an everything. ..............no homo. DisMEMBAH 17:36, April 8, 2010 (UTC) :Actually, it's more because of the genre of the game. Halo is a sci-fi, action-packed and evolving universe and as such has no definite form for Halopedia to take appearance of whereas Dead Space is mainly about space zombies. ;) - 5əb'7aŋk(7alk) 17:42, April 8, 2010 (UTC) Great news Subtank! :) ... so do you want the whole home page layout as i created it, or just fixed width ? — Game widow 21:40, April 9, 2010 (UTC) :Just the home page layout. :) Thank you!- 5əb'7aŋk(7alk) 21:43, April 9, 2010 (UTC) ::Done! :) — Game widow 00:22, April 10, 2010 (UTC) Mainpage design elements Yes you can have stuff just on the mainpage. that uses the prefix ".mainpage" in the css file. For example, on the Bones wiki, they have a graphic only on the main page and they use: .mainpage * #wikia_page { background: transparent url('http://images1.wikia.nocookie.net/multimoog/images/b/bc/55percenttransparent.png') repeat; } You can inspect their "monaco.css" file here — Game widow 22:44, April 15, 2010 (UTC) :Oh, not those. I meant as in changing the actual background of the wiki; only this time, it will only affect the main page. In the case of Bones Wiki, their current background is simply black with a skeleton figure. Let's say I want to change that background but the change will only affect the main page, not global.- 5əb'7aŋk(7alk) 22:50, April 15, 2010 (UTC) ::I'm afraid it's a bit of an either/or situation for that, but i'll look around and see if it's possible. Off the top of my head i think it isn't, not without having a global effect — Game widow 11:00, April 16, 2010 (UTC) :::Hmm... ok. If you know a way, please inform me. :D ::::So i asked around and possibly the Battlefield wiki does something like what you are looking for, but that is the closest i can find. They have one background image for their "regular" pages and a different one for their main page. — Game widow 19:56, April 16, 2010 (UTC) :::::Ah sweet. :) :::::I knew one of those gaming wikis have them. Thanks! Now, to work on the new theme...- 5əb'7aŋk(7alk) 19:59, April 16, 2010 (UTC) Query I dont know if the thought occured to you but i wonder if there is a way to design a word font that is modeled after Marker Script?Metaron Isard 17:39, May 1, 2010 (UTC) :Actually, this is the only font I can find. Note that it is not really accurate and is fan-made. The author of the font made note that he will try to fix the font to match the ones seen in the games.- 5əb'7aŋk(Σάπτανκ) 17:45, May 1, 2010 (UTC) Timeline Okay, dates added and reformatted. It looks really short because it is - all the details from each source really muddles everything up, so (using the model of the my project from way back when) I've added a number of pages (currently redlinks, unfortunately) for that information. Auguststorm1945 23:12, May 9, 2010 (UTC) :Thanks. Once those are done, I'll start updating the rest of the articles.- 5əb'7aŋk(Σάπτανκ) 14:11, May 10, 2010 (UTC) New Format I'm loving the new skin! Definately your best work :) --LBCCCP 20:26, May 13, 2010 (UTC) Image optimization Hi Subtank. Just a heads up to let you know I uploaded optimized versions of the two large background images used on the skin (main page background and article background), optimized meaning only that the filesize has been reduced which allows for faster page loads. The free optimizer I use is at http://www.imageoptimizer.net/ and is a very useful tool for anyone using large images on custom skins. The savings on the main page background was huge - 660 KB -> 136 KB - and the visual difference is very hard to see unless you really look close. Anyway, like I said, just wanted to give you a heads up. Keep up the good work. JoePlay (talk) 23:27, May 18, 2010 (UTC) :I noticed (Watchlist notification). :P :Thanks. I'll keep that in mind. :) - 5əb'7aŋk(7alk) 23:33, May 18, 2010 (UTC)